The Godfather: Stracci Ascension
(This story taking place here is completely fictional and doesn't appear in neither of the two timelines that are canon on MUC Wiki. Its just a little something I came up with by merging MK:A and Teh Goatfatter together, giving Straccis some time to shine and looking down on those sithy Corleones in pity and disgrace. It takes place in around mid 2011, after most of the Five Families' capos and soldiers had been killed with a lot of changes from both timelines.) The Story In Lil' Town (The game starts off, with the Stracci Don William Stracci and his wife Nina Stracci talking.) Will: It is done. Carmine and Salvatore had been laid to rest. My cousins, Donato and Croc, will be at their sides. Nina: I trust they will be safe in the Hotels. I only hope the Corleones shows no interest in New Town. Will: It is unlikely. Their black attention seems focused only on Mid Town. Victor's Hotel throne room is complete. You are certain the decisive shootout for being the Don of France Sitty will take place here, Nina? And not in Paris? Nina: I am. I have sent Mario to search night and day for our ascension. When the time will come, Mario will signal his cousins and the quest will begin. Are we doing the right thing, William? Will: The Mayor's decisions determined this course of action. The powerful Dons to come... the corruption of the FCPD... These chains of events will lead to a conflict that will damage our family a lot! These rival famiglias must be dealt with it! Nina: I am talking about Carmine and Sal. Must baby involved? William: Our sons are the only ones who can be heirs. Toro is in a safe spot, Fontana is dead and Nunziato is out as a lawyer. Furthermore, our sons will are those who have our blood. They will successfully succeed me as a Don and eventually through sheer power become Don of the France City. Nina: And rule for millennia... If they survive, lol. Will: This is no time for laughter. But yeah, our weapons, which are superior, btw, will hone their skills. This must be done! Our suns will remain dormant for about 1 hour more, only. When they are awaken, they will embark on a quest to succeed me and become Don of the entire France City or maybe even France. Donato: Carmine! *Carmine wakes up in Hotel Alioto only to be approached by his uncle* It is gut to see you have awakened. To not worry: your quest will begin soon. (Scene turns to Carmine.) Carm: Donato! What happened during the storm? Don: You were encased in this bed. Why? Simple: To protect you from harm until I received the signal to awaken you by New Town's mayor. You are no longer in New Town, Carmy. You are in Little Town. Carm: I don't understand. Why am I in her throat? Donato: Your father has a very important task here for you. Your brother, Salvatore, will also be participating. It is a competition between the two of you, from what I understand. Carmn: Competition? Last I remember, Sal and I were summoned to our father's office and... then... Donato: ...And there you were both rendered unconscious by that coffee you drank. I don't know the details of this quest. I was charged only with hiding you in this Hotel owned by the Italian Alioto clan and awakening you when the time came. That Time is Now. Carmine: No... this is all too strange. Where is my father? I wish to speak with him. Don: I will send you to his room in Saint Martin's Hotel. Find the keys from Miss Nightingale and put them in the door to unlock his room. Your father will speak to you there and present you with a powerful weapon to use on your quest. No doubt your brother has been awakened by Kyle and will be sent to an office of your father in another hotel. Carmn: Why will I need a weapon? Very well, uncle, lead the way. (Scene turns sometime later to Stracci meeting Tattaglia thugs in front of the Hotel.) Carmine: Teh Daddaglias... Armanno: Hey, Stracci punk! This is our Hotel, OURS! Carmine: We shall see... "Mighty 1". W. Manetti: Boss! I just got the signal from Riccardo. The ambush has begun! Armanno: *To Carmine* Since you're not a member of the superior Tattaglia Clan, I'm going to have to been issue! (Despite his best efforts, Carmine kills Armanno while Manetti escapes the Town like a coward) (Humiliated by his boss' death and scared as all fah while running, Walter looked back on Stracci and yelled: "Make no mistakes, blue dog, you will feel the bite of the Tattaglia soon enough!" as he escaped into the city jungle.) (Carmine achieves the keys to his father's room from Birdie Nightingale and continues up the stairs to the room which he eventually unlocks and enters.) Carmine: What teh-? Uncle Dario? Dario: This is my room now, Carmy. Carmine: Father, is he here? Dario: No, Carmine. This entire place can be said to merely be a reflection of your father. My purpose here is to train you for your coming challenge. Carmine: Would you tell me what this is all about? Why was I and my brother drugged? Dario: You will find your answers within the top room of this hotel. There is nothing more that I can offer you, really, except some wise words for your coming quest and maybe some cigars or something. You wanted? Carm: Sur'. *He takes a cigar of Dario's and lights it on to smoke it* (Carmine smokes the cigar while telling some jokes with his uncle then leaves.) Carmy: Now, about this quest: maybe one of father's men will explain when I find him in the hotel. (Carmine then encounters another former Tattaglia on the way to the top of the Hotel, this time the Corleone turncoat, Rocky Della Barca.) Barca: You smoke well. I don't know what our Dons' beefs are, but there is always room in the Corleone Family for another ruthless ally. Carmine: I have no intention of joining you and your thoughts! Barca: You will regret your decision. Fine! (Barca leaves.) Carmine: What a strange man. At least I won't have to deal with his plans any longer. Looks like I've finally arrived at my father's allies top room. I didn't know they owned one here in Paris. I'm sure I'll get some explanation once I enter this room. (Carmine steps into the room but finds it empty and only pictures on the wall) Carm: What are these images supposed to represent? That looks like mother having won a prevision... and this must be father speaking with the Barzinis, the Masters. These sleeping figures might be my brother and I. How long was I actually unconscious? And what's this? It appears as if my brother and I are taking some D. I have no memory of that... What does all this mean? Where is everyone? Doesn't seem like any Straccis been here in ages. (Soon after, Dario comes to the top room and speaks with Carmine.) Dario: Carmine: The time has come for you and Sonny to prove your worthiness of the Don of France City rank. William must choose his successor as Don of the Stracci Family. He has give you each a weapon of great power. You will find it on the floor behind this room's office table. Your mother has also left you items of great importance. You will find them in her hotel room back in New Town. Carmine: What are they? Dario: You must find and manipulate the Commission's leader: Thomas Carezzo. A Montana Gang member who leads the whole shebang. But use the weapons you were given to defeat the rival mobsters that will stand in your way. The victor will not only succeed my brother as Don of the Stracci family, but he will receive a gift worthy of the Boss of all Bosses, Don of France Sitty; a gift from a manipulated Carezzo himself. Go now, my dear o' nephew. (Carmine leaves the room while Dario closes it, but Stracci gets knocked down with a lead pipe into an unconscious state.) Francesco Manetti: *Over a cellphone* I've found the blue bastard. I'm ready to head back to the Mansion. You guys rendezvous for immediate transport. In Kratzy Town (Carmine finds himself tied up tightly to a bed in the Tattaglia Mansion, but begins to wake up.) Tony Jacobs: Don Tattaglia, the blue beast is awake. Rico Tattaglia: Good. Now I may get the information I need. Carmine: What do you want, yellow? Rico: I will ask the last two questions! I need to know what you learned from the pictures and your old man's bro in the hotel! What massage did you receive?... (There was silence) Answer me! Carmine: You are going to regret having tortured me- Rico: Elliot! (Thomas Elliot comes and hits Carmine with an electrical rod on the legs) Carmine: Aaaahgg! Rico: What information did you acquire from the hotel??? Carmine: You fool! If you wanted it so badly, why didn't you capture my uncle instead! Rico: Well, Manetti is quite ignorant when it comes to picking up important people, the sap. Plus, I doubt he would have talked. You Stracci bastards are tough. (A shootout is heard outside the mansion and Jacobs looks through the window) Jacobs: Don Tattaglia! The Mansion is being attacked! Tattaglia thug: Incoming attackers? THE FCPD THEMSELVES! Renee Nicollier *outside on megaphone*: Don Riccardo Tattaglia! This is Renee Nicollier, police chief of Crazy Town! You are in violation of the law and have been so for ages! Surrender immediately or risk annihilation! I am not like McCluskey, nor Healy, nor Galtasino, y'know! YOU CAN'T BRIBE ME, SUCKASS! Rico: Go out and defend the mansion! Make sure they don't even get to the front door nor around our wine gardens! Jacobs: We got it! (While all of the Tattaglias get out of the room, including the Don to defend their mansions, Carmine breaks off his issues on the bed and escapes out to the mansion to the front entrance after all of the Tattaglias and cops finish killing off each other and picks a shotgun along the way.) Carmine: I have to find some way out of this compounds and come back to New Town! (Carmine is confronted by Riccardo with a Tommy before he is even able to leave and get to an escape car outside their walls which are protecting the mansions.) Rico: You are not leaving until I get all the information I need! Even if I have to skin ya alive! *Points his Tommy down Carm's legs, ready to wound him only to be blasted away by a shotgun shot from Carmine* (Carmine apparently kills Rico, takes his Tommy, gets into a car and drives away to New Town) In New Town Carmine: Finally, I've found a way out of the Crazed yellow Town and back to my home of New Town. I'll have to speak with my uncle Diego. Maybe he has some idea why Tattaglias are so dumb after all. I can't help but wonder if my brother Salvatore, has encountered the same foes I have. Where is he anyway? In Old Town, mabye? (Carmine arrives at his uncle's smoke shop and finds him on the rooftop, completing his scheme to escape the Corleones' grasps who seemed to rule everything) Carmine: Uncle? Diego: Huh? Oh, hey, Carmine! Back from your quest? Carmine: I was ambushed. More than once... Those Tattaglia bastards... Diego: Any sign of the Corleones? Carmine: Not really. Tattaglias apparently still occupy Crazy Town. Diego: This is not right. Something should be done about them. Did you learn more about the quest? Where is the shotgun your father left you? Carmine: I was not able to get the weapon, I got knocked out by a Tattaglia first but Dario didn't hear it to save me. I am assuming he must be surprised as well to see that the weapon is still there. I have now a shotgun I picked up from a dead cop while they were having a shootout with Rico Tattaglia's men. As for the quest, apparently it's a manipulative plan to use a Commission leader, Tommy Carezzo, as a marionette. Whoever uses him will succeed as Don of France City and become Don of the Stracci Clan too! Diego: Yes... Carezzo! He is a Montana slimeball. But how can convince a powerful man such as him around? He works for Tone Montana for Pit's sake! We are nowhere near them. Transforming ourselves into their equal would require... Carm: Require what? Diego: Nvm. What else did you learn? Carm: I must travel to Victor Barzini's Hotel. Mother has left me a weapon too in her room. I hope it's still there. Diego: I guess you better go there now. Carm: Yap. (Carmine leaves the smokeshop, gets back in his car and drives to the location. On the way, a policeman stops him and he is forced to stop his car and speak to him.) Cop: I am Hall of the Crazy Town Police Force. You've got some explaining to do. What are the Tattaglias up to? Carmin: Why do you assume I has the information? Hall: You have some connection with Retardo. I saw you escaping out from his mansion: then I had to follow you here. Now, I am not saying you are allied to him, you clearly aren't, butt answer me, pls... WHAT IST RICARDO PLANNING?!! Carm: I appreciate you not assuming and knowing I am not in cahoots with them, but I am afraid I cannot help you. I know nothing about Retardo's plan. Hall: You're hiding something. Comply or I'll be forced to bring you in for further questioning! Carm: I'm the son of Don Stracci! You have no authority over me! Hall: I have full authority! (Hall pulls out his gun, but Carm quickly gets back into his car and even before Hall can shoot it, he runs him down and drives further away, injuring Hall.) *Hall stood up and yelled after Carm in the car:* Be on guard, Stracci, I'll be watching you! (After driving near the railyards, Carm gets out of the car and speaks with a hyena.) Moose Sadler: You must be Don Stracci's spawn! Carm: Yes, you talking animal, mutated, probly'. But watch your tongue with me! Moose: Look, oolk, you must help our leader from peril! Our leader has been captured by those nasty Corleones! You must free her! Carm: No. I am not here to rescue anyone. I am looking to go to Victor's Hotel, actually. Idk why I even went to these railroads in the 1st place. Moose: Sounds like you were send here by accident, or by God! Before you go, please, you must save our queen! She is very rich, she can reward you! Besides, it beats off killing off some Corleone scum, right? I knew your families have rivalries. Carmine: Very well then... *Sighs* Where can I found this "queen"? And who is she anyway? Moose: Our madame, Lili Cornet, is bein- Carmine: LILI MOTHERFAWKING CORNET!??? She leads you?! SHE? Moose: Well, yes, she- Carmine: Holly sith! That's the oil magnate's daughter! He's part of the NWO! Quickly, where is she? WHERE?! Moose: Fuak! Let me finnish! She is being held low in the sewers where those hobos keep around. Even for a smelly pet like me, that place is horrid! I hope those black rats didn't even lend a finger on 'er. Carmine: Sith! Teh situation is worse than I thot! I'll go there at once! I'll deliver Carl's daughter and your Master from peril! Moose: Thank you. (Carmine runs with full speed to the sewer place and kills all of the Corleones present there and finally finds Lili almost at the bottom of the sewers where she is unharmed.) Lili: I am so grateful that a Stracci would come to free me. I knew your family was good to be trusted! Carmine: Yes, Miss Cornet. Our families should make a steady peace and an alliance to destroy these vile Corleones and their dark allies. Lili: Not so fast! My father will decide that. We are superior than you. Remember that. Carmine: Of course! I am sorry. Lili: Now, back to my gang, shall we? Carmine: Lead the way, madam. (They come back to Sadler.) Moose: Boss! You're okay! Lili: Duh? Why wouldn't I be? The Straccis are pretty strong, not only psychotic. Carmine: Yes, we are all great. Now, would I receive any financial reward, pls? Lili: I am sorry my humble Stracci, but I have none at the moment. Perhaps the next time we met? Carmine: Really? Very well then, madam. Lili: Of course, you are always welcomed to our mansion. You did save me after all. Carmine: I... I couldn't be more grateful, Miss. Now, I must leave at once! I gtg. Lili: Of course. Get out of my face. (Carmine gets back into his car and drives to Victor's Hotel. He enters one of the rooms on the 5th floor owned by teh Straccis.) Gianna: My nephew. You have entered a room previously owned by your mother. I have been sent here to aid you with my best aids on your quest. Carmine: You can't really help me by going along with me, right? Gianna: No, I cannot go with you. I have no affiliations to the mob and neither with the Commission. Carm: Can you tell me more about this quest? Gianna: Only that you will find the puppet, Tommy Carezzo for manipulating, at Mid Town's hotel of The Peak. He will be in his office on the 8th floor, without his men. He will be easy to persuade as all fah. I hope that answered some of your questions. Carm: I thought the Corleones owned Mid Town. Surely, they will know about Carezzo and try to manipulate him first. Gianna: No, they do not. This info was given to us, and only us discretely by our allies: the Barzinis. Carm: Aha! Thanks, aunty. (Carm leaves the hotel and gets back to his car but while he is trying to get to Old Town, he gets encountered by Costa's remaining Regime.) Monkey Ass Calamari: Stop where you are! Your dark allies may have escaped for now, but you have nowhere to hide. Kill him! (Carmine gets out of his car and kills all of the Cuneo men and injures Monkey.) Calamari: Wait! Staph! You are free to go. Stracci: Oh, I'm HE to go? After I've already defeated your entire regime? How generous of you. Monkey Ass: My sincerest apologies, Stracci! When I was told that some of Michael Corleone's men attacked the Cornet Gang near the railyard, I assumed you were one of them. But clearly you wear blue. In fact you must be William's own son, Sonny! Carm: Ahahahaha! Close, but not close enough. I am his older brother, Carmine. Monkey Ass: Oh, I is sorry. But you drove such a car and wear darker clothes that I mistook you for one of Corleone ranks. I hope you remember we Cuneos have an uneasy truce with your family and we try to avoid your territory. Despite the fact that we are also in cahoots with the Tattaglias, who had been causing you some "problems", I think. Carmine: Well, you guys better pick your sides now, cause the Tattaglias and us... we're over. No more steady truces or alliances. Monkey Ass: Well, it would be hard to say that my superiors would stick with you's since they were practically related to the Tattaglias by marriage. But since Rudolph is dead, I bet we're safe to say Phillip would really prefer to be on your side. Especially if Elvis Smoth convinces him. Carm: Tell your boss to keep that in mind. And sorry for killing your men. You are free to go. (Carmine gets back to his car and drives to Old Town.) Category:Stories Category:Interesting stuff